livingpffandomcom-20200216-history
Ru Brike (jkason)
Basic Information Race: Human Class: Ninja Level: 02 Experience: 1400 XP Alignment: Chaotic Neutral Languages: Common, Southern Deity: Bashu First Seen: The Dunn Wright Inn Location: Rescue At Boar's Ridge Background: Open Abilities STR: 10 +0 (00 pts) DEX: 18 +4 (10 pts +2 racial) CON: 14 +2 (05 pts) INT: 10 +0 (00 pts) WIS: 10 +0 (00 pts) CHA: 14 +2 (05 pts) Combat Statistics (Max -2) HP: 20 = + CON (04) + FC (02) (Ninja) AC: 16 = + DEX (04) + Armor (02) + Shield (00) + Natural (00) + Size (00) + Misc (00) AC Touch: 14 = + DEX (04) + Size (00) + Misc (00) AC Flatfooted: 12 = + Armor (02) + Shield (00) + Natural (00) + Size (00) + Misc (00) INIT: +04 = (04) + Misc (00) BAB: +01 = [Ninja (01) CMB: +01 = (01) + STR (00) + Misc (00) CMD: 15 = + BAB (01) + STR (00) + DEX (04) + Misc (00) Fortitude: +02* = (00) + CON (02) + Misc (00) Reflex: +07* = (03) + DEX (04) + Misc (00) Will: +01* = (00) + WIS (00) + Trait (01) Speed: 30' Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 00 Spell Failure: 00 * +2 vs. divination effects (Carefully Hidden trait) Weapon Statistics Wakizashi: Attack: +05 = (01) + DEX (04) Damage*: 1d6, Crit: 18-20/x2, Special: Slash or Pierce, Deadly Wakizashi (TWF): Attack: +03/+03 = (01) + DEX (04) - Two-Weapons (02) Damage*: 1d6/1d6, Crit: 18-20/x2, Special: Slash or Pierce, Deadly Nunchaku: Attack: +05 = (01) + DEX (04) Damage*: 1d6, Crit: x2, Special: Bludgeon, Disarm Shuriken: Attack: +05 = (01) +DEX (04) Damage*: 1d2, Crit: x2, Special: Pierce, Range 10 ft. * +1d6 when opponent denied Dex (Sneak Attack) * +1 when flanking (Dirty Fighter trait) Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 any ability (Dex) Size: Medium Speed: 30' Favored Class: Ninja (+1 HP) Bonus Feat: Extra Feat at 1st level Skilled: Bonus skill point each level Languages: Any language available as bonus Class Features Ninja Armor: Light only, no shields Weapons: All simple, plus kama, katana, kusarigama, nunchaku, sai, shortbow, short sword, shuriken, siangham, wakizashi Poison Use: 'Cannot accidentally poison self '''Sneak Attacks: '+1d6 vs. opponents denied Dex bonus (ranged to 30') '''Ki Pool: * 3 pts (1/2 level + 2 CHA) * All Acro checks as running start w/ at least 1 pt in pool * 1 extra attack for (1 pt) * +20' move for (1 pt) * +4 insight to Stealth (1 pt) * 8 hrs rest to replenish Ninja Tricks (1): * Vanishing Trick (1 pt): Disappear 1 rd/lvl as Invisibility (swift action) Feats Weapon Finesse (1st level): Sub Dex for Str on light weapon attack rolls Two-Weapon Fighting (Bonus Human): Reduce two-weapon penalty by 2/6 Traits Dirty fighter (Combat): +1 damage on a hit when flanking Carefully Hidden (Racial): +1 Will saves, +2 saves vs. divination Skills Skill Points: 18 = (16) + INT (00)/Level; FC (00), Racial (02) (Ninja) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics 09 2 3 4 -0 +0 Appraise 00 0 0 0 +0 Bluff 07 2 3 2 +0 Climb 00 0 0 0 -0 +0 Craft ( ) 00 0 0 0 +0 Diplomacy 06 1 3 2 +0 Disable Device 09 2 3 4 -0 +0 Disguise 02 0 0 2 +0 Escape Artist 09 2 3 4 -0 +0 Fly 00 0 0 0 -0 +0 Handle Animal 0 0 2 +0 Heal 00 0 0 0 +0 Intimidate 03 0 0 3 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (History) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Local) 04 1 3 0 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 0 0 0 +0 Linguistics 0 0 0 +0 Perception 05 2 3 0 +0 Perform ( ) 02 0 0 2 +0 Profession ( ) 0 0 0 +0 Ride 04 0 0 4 -0 +0 Sense Motive 05 2 3 0 +0 Sleight of Hand 08 1 3 4 -0 +0 Spellcraft 0 0 0 +0 Stealth 08 2 3 4 -0 +0 Survival 00 0 0 0 +0 Swim 00 0 0 0 -0 +0 Use Magic Device 06 1 3 2 +0 Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit 00 lb Leather Armor 10 gp 15 lb Wakizashi (2) 70 gp 04 lb Nunchaku (2) 04 gp 04 lb Shuriken (10) 02 gp 01 lb Backpack 02 gp 02 lb Flint & Steel '' 01 gp 00 lb ''Ink (1 oz.) '' 08 gp 00 lb ''Inkpen '' .1 gp 00 lb ''Parchment (5) 01 gp 00 lb Thieves' Tools '' 30 gp 01 lb ''Alchemist's Fire (3) ''60 gp 03 lb ''Liquid Ice ''40 gp 02 lb Belt Pouch 02 gp .5 lb ' Total Weight:' 32.5 lb Saddlebag (doesn't count vs. Ru encumbrance) ''Trail Rations (2) 01 gp 02 lb Sunrod '' 02 gp 01 lb ''Waterskin '' 01 gp 04 lb '''Light' Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-33 34-66 67-100 Finances PP: 00 GP: 17 SP: 09 CP: 00 Gems/Jewelry/Other: 0000 Details Gender: Male Age: 18 Height: 5'11" Weight: 195 lb Hair Color: Black Eye Color: Brown Skin Color: Tan Appearance: Perhaps to distance himself from his childhood in squallor, Ru's grooming is notably exact. His hair is cropped close and even. He's fostered a carefully-sculpted beard, as well. Despite the tailoring difficulty his size and width of shoulder provide, he's made sure his clothes are impeccably tailored. Background Ru Brike just wanted to make his life better. Members of Rhat'matanis' lowest caste, the Brike family squatted in a condemned tenement, picked through garbage for dinner, scampered away from the corrupt city guard who felt no fear of reprisals from the lowborne. So when Arisi Turb'ul saw the potential bruiser Ru could be and offered him a place in his gang, Ru jumped at the chance. Protection money paid for a legal--if small--apartment for Ru's family. Daily trawls of the marketplace fed them all well. Ru especially thrived once he had some real nutrition, his broad shoulders filling out, muscle and mass and a growth spurt making him look a man when he was still just a boy. This was defintely better. Ru took Ari's orders. His hearty laugh charmed those he was meant to protect, and if he looked stonger than he actually was, he quickly learned to hit the tenderest spots when it came time to commit violence. To most, Ru was still just lowborne trash, but Ari taught him to exploit the empty spaces in the code of castes, to hurt those who couldn't object, and help those with the ... malleability to grant aid to those below them for the right favor. Then Terriam Gis showed up. Everyone thought Gis was just another weak merchant. Ru stomped into his shop one evening expecting to perk up his night by watching the man cower after a glare and a few broken tables. Gis was half Ru's size, scrawny and unimpressive to look at. Nothing like bullying the weak to raise a young man's spirits. But Gis blocked or dodged every blow Ru threw at him. Again and again, turning Ru's building rage aside without breaking a sweat. As he fought, Ru saw something in the man's eyes. Power, certainly, but something else. A clarity, an overwhelming certainty in himself, that told Ru he would never best this man despite his own raw skills. Ru couldn't explain why he stopped. Still, he had to. He halted his blows, took a step back, and bowed to his better. Gis, it turned out, was a member of Irthos' Owlery, sent into Rhat'matanis to learn about the nation, in particular to explore the exploitation of the caste system, potentially undermining it if possible. Ru became his first native recruit, learning the ways of infiltration, sabotage, and channeling the force of one's presence. In exchange, Ru supplied the insider's perspective Gis lacked, aiding in negotiating the complicated caste rules of the nation, as well as helping to identify more potential recruits. Soon Gis and the Owls had a respectable network entrenched in Rhat'matanis, and Gis declared that the next step of Ru's training would require him to explore outside the boundaries of his nation. The best spy, he claimed, was one who knew the most about the world in which he lived. Ru, bowing as always to Gis's guidance, set out for Venza, to seek knowledge (and thus power) in the greater world. Adventure Log Rescue at Boar's Ridge XP Received: 0000 Treasure Received: 0100 GP 0000 Gems/Jewelry Items NPCs Encountered *Cratchen: Human Spell slinger, acquaintance of Grog *Fiorella: Cratchen's cat familiar, captive of Grimspiller *Grimspiller: Hobgoblin Necromancer Level Ups Level 2: Class: Class BAB: +0 to +1 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +0 to +3 Will: +0 to +0 Features: Ki Pool Ninja Trick: Vanishing Trick HP: 9 (6 + 2 Con +1 FC) Skill Pts: +9 = +8 (Class) +1 (Race) +09 (Old Total) = 18 (New Total) Skill ranks added: Acrobatics, Bluff, Disable Device, Escape Artist, Perception Sense Motive, Sleight of Hand, Stealth, UMD Approvals *Approval (Mar. 5, 2012) (Satin Knights) level 1 *Approval (6 March 2012) (Systole) level 1 Category:Approved Characters Category:Rescue at Boar's Ridge